Documentation is useful for manufacturing in the areas of training and reference. High quality documentation provides recognizable depictions of articles used in manufacture and clear instructions as to how the article is to be utilized. Typically, high quality documentation which include clear pictures of articles have been provided only through the use of "hard copy" or printed materials. High quality documentation with accurate pictorial representations of articles used in manufacture are not generally electronically available for display upon a monitor.